Hunter's Personal Dilemma
by Authority Man 37
Summary: After Hunter's defeat from Buguese during his routine training match including his inability as a spider rider, Aqune comes in and comforts him. But when she plants a kiss on him, Corona becomes heartbroken. When she runsaway, she gets manipulated by the mysterious Phantom Rider. Can Hunter defeat this new foe and free Corona? Hunter X Corona/Aqune pairing. Read and Review, please!


_**Hunter's Personal Dilemma**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider Riders. I only own the character, _"The Phantom Rider"._ This special story takes place after the events of the Invectids and the spider riders, including Lord Mantid. Read and Review, please!

The Inner World has finally regained its peace and hospitality, ever since the restoration of the sun itself. Plus, Mantid, the former leader of the Invectids, was granted a wish from the Oracle herself to be reunited with his long-lost love, Lorraine.

Also, the legendary Spider Rider, Quake was departed with the lost mariner from the Inner World, when the struggling battle between the Spider Riders and Invectids have finally concluded.

At the Arachna Kingdom, most of the Spider Riders and the Invectids have managed to put their differences aside and were able to clean up every village of the Inner World that they've once wrecked havoc upon everything that they see fit.

For some, like Igneous, Magma, Prince Lumen and Princess Sparkle have been working hard almost day and night to help out the villagers for in need of some assistance. Others like Slate, Igneous's longtime partner, also helped out during the hard effort and teamwork of rebuilding everything that was once lost, when the Invectids waged war in the Inner World by order of Lord Mantid.

Several of the Invectids, such as Stags and Beerain were also included during the reconstruction of the Inner World and even Katy helped out as well. Unlike Grasshop however, he stayed behind with his wife and kids because his helping efforts were somewhat clumsy and difficult for him to handle.

All that remains were a few people, who were in no mood of offering some assistance at the Arachna Kingdom. Among them were Hunter, Corona, Aqune and lastly, Buguese. The three remaining Spider Riders and former leader of the Big Four, were doing more than just doing some hard labor, they were back to do their physical training.

Hunter was facing Buguese one-on-one in an attempt to become a more, greater and even true Spider Rider then Quake was. The Spiders themselves, Shadow, Venus and Portia were watching the training battle from inside of the rider's manacles. Along with Corona and Aqune looking on from a few feet away.

Both of these warrior's weapons kept on clashing each other throughout this tense battle, as neither of those men refuse to back down. Hunter was doing quite well against his adversary, Buguese, blocking and evading his attacks with simplicity. But before he could deliver the finishing blow on Buguese, while trying to push him further back during his weapon confliction, he gets distracted by Corona's laughter when she was talking to Aqune about something.

This gave Buguese an opening to strike back, as he kicks right at Hunter's stomach, disarmed his Axial Pike and knocked him down with a fist to his face.

Before Hunter could get back up and bring in his weapon back into his place, Buguese prevented him from retrieving his Axial Pike by stepping his hand on his foot and points his long sword weapon straight at Hunter's face. Thus, declaring Buguese as the victor of this sparring match-up.

Corona and Aqune gasped in unison, as they witnessed Hunter's strange defeat at the hands of Buguese and runs towards the battlefield to check on Hunter. Hoping to see, if he hasn't sustained any injuries.

"Hunter! Are you okay? What caused you, to lose so easily to Buguese?"

"I see what caused Hunter to fall prey from Buguese, Corona. It's because he was gazing at you when we were talking and perhaps, that's why Buguese single-handedly took the advantage in his own hands."

Hunter immediately got to his feet and overheard Aqune's comments about him. "Yeah, it's true. I kind of took my eye on you, Corona and I was almost thinking about yourself then my physical training with Buguese."

When Corona understood why Hunter accidentally let his guard down, her face turned to anger and does the unthinkable to him. With all of her might, she slapped Hunter right across the face very hard and leaving a small red mark on his cheek.

"You idiot! What were you thinking, Hunter Steele?! If you keep doing like this, then you'll never be as good as Quake!"

"Calm down, Corona. I'm pretty sure, that Hunter didn't really meant that to happen. He has some hard times to deal with his problems, now and then. But, if he keeps on practicing to improve his skills, than maybe someday he might be as great and strong then Quake was" told Aqune to her sister.

"You do have a point there, Aqune. Hunter Steele will have to rely heavily on his training skills, let alone for him to draw some affection towards Corona" added Buguese.

"Are you saying that if I put my emotions away and focus on my physical training, is it possible that I might become a true Spider Rider someday?" asked Hunter.

Buguese sighed. "To be honest with you, the odds of that to becoming a true warrior such as yourself are slim to none. Face the facts Hunter; you'll never reach to the top of that ladder, just like your grandfather. And you know what else, even ever since you first came to the Inner World, you've only reached the bottom."

Hunter felt very discouraged and shocked, after what Buguese told him about being a true Spider Rider like his grandfather and Quake. In a very low tone, he shouts: "Rider Out!" and returned to his normal clothing. His head was hung down in shame, as he leaves quietly from the group and the battlefield with the weight of failure hanging very heavy on his shoulders.

After he left the training grounds from his friends including his sparring partner, Corona and Aqune felt deeply surprised and saddened about Hunter's reaction and departure, when Buguese was insulting him about his recent training progress and to be as great like his grandfather and Quake.

"My lord. I've never seen Hunter that distraught, before" cried Corona.

"Buguese! How could you, say something like that to him?! He's gone threw so much in his life right now, after he saved the Inner World and this is how you repay him? Why would you be so cruel to Hunter?" yelled Aqune, with frustration.

"I wasn't being cruel towards Hunter. I was just trying to prove his strength against me. If he can't seem to concentrate on his physical training rather than noticing Corona's appearance, then perhaps he should leave the Inner World."

Corona turned around and grabs part of Buguese's robe with anger and rage in her eyes, after what Buguese just said about Hunter's unusual failure. "Hunter would never do something like that! He wouldn't! So, I suggest you take back from what you said about him and his grandfather earlier, Buguese! Well?!"

"I take it back and will you please let go of me?" offered Buguese, as Corona releases her grip on him. "What I meant to say, is that Hunter needs to get over his emotions and put his mind through the very limit. Instead of just, thinking about you and the Outer World."

"So, that explains why you were being so rough on him. But still, even with all of the Oracle Keys, he still has to learn from the best. Like the both of us, for example" said Aqune.

"That maybe the case for Hunter to solve his issues, but what good will it do for him when he resolves it?" wondered Corona, curiously.

"All in due time, my dear. For now, we'll have to resist our physical training and prepare for the worst in the near future. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must return to my home. Let me know, if Hunter has cleared his mind or not" said Buguese, as he leaves the two ladies all by themselves at the training facility.

"Well, that didn't go very smooth now didn't it, sister?" says Aqune.

"I'm afraid not. The way how Hunter felt about being a true Spider Rider and to be like his grandfather and Quake, really hurt him from the inside and out" Corona responded, sadly.

Elsewhere, Hunter was sitting all alone by the lake after what transpired a few minutes ago involving his physical training session with Buguese. A look of despair and devastation was shown on his face, as he throws a couple of rocks into the lake. He recalls the harsh comment that Buguese had told him.

"_Face the facts Hunter; you'll never reach to the top of that ladder, just like your grandfather. And you know what else, even ever since you first came to the Inner World, you've only reached the bottom."_

Hunter's spider comrade, Shadow, tries to console him anyway he can to lighten him up after what just went down at the training grounds. "What's wrong, Hunter? I've never seen you like this, before. You're probably upset, after what Buguese said to you about your grandfather and Quake. You just have to be true to yourself, rather than just throwing it all away as if nothing else occurred to you."

"Sure. Whatever, Shadow" grumbled Hunter.

"C'mon, Hunter. Don't beat yourself up, like that. You'll only make it more worse. Besides, would you like it if he ever said that to Corona? I'd feel the same way if that ever happened between me and Venus, when I was with Portia" insisted Shadow.

Hunter gasped at what Shadow just told him. "Why didn't you tell me in the first place, Shadow? I wasn't able to shake the cobwebs off of my head."

"Duh! I was paying attention to what Corona and Aqune were saying, about you. If I didn't, you'd still feel negative right about now."

"Thanks, Shadow. I guess I was out of practice, when I inappropriately let my guard down. I mean, how will I be able to fix such a crucial mistake without any interruptions?" Hunter asks.

Then, a new voice interjected him from behind. "Maybe I can help you with that, Hunter."

"Aqune?!" shouted Hunter and Shadow in unison.

She giggled. "Who else? The Oracle? Get with it, Hunter, you really need some company, rather than just sitting there sulking all by yourself." She walks down the hill and sat down besides Hunter, as they both watch the clear blue watery lake.

"Hey, Aqune? Why do you want to help me, deal with my problems? Is it because, you want to show me the error of my ways?"

"Of course, silly. You just have to keep your head up straight and think positive. You see a true Spider Rider's strength comes from inside their heart, not from the negativity and anger that they build up from their emotions about themselves and their friends" answered Aqune.

In the midst of their private conversation, Corona was watching them carefully from behind the tree. Listening to every detail that her sister, Aqune is providing Hunter with some helpful thoughts. _"Just what's Aqune trying to do with Hunter, anyways?"_

"So let me get this straight, if I stay positive, focus on my skills, put my problems aside and then, maybe that's when I become a true Spider Rider?"

Aqune shook her head, as she smiled to him. "Nope. But, you were close. Here, come with me." She took Hunter's hand when she got up and proceeds to take him back to the training field for some re-training.

Hunter's cheeks were blushing red hot when he felt Aqune holding his hand, as they're walking back to where they were before from the start.

Corona slowly walks behind them, as she acts more suspicious and curious about her sister's assistance to Hunter about his training improvement. When she sees them back at the battle grounds, she sneaks around very quietly from them and hid underneath the bushes.

"_I don't know what will be worse, between those two. Making love to each other or it's just another plain test."_

Hunter begins looking around the battlefield and sees nobody, but himself and Aqune. "It's strange. Why are we here, Aqune? Shouldn't we just find a different location, rather than this old shack?"

Aqune answered. "Not this time, Hunter Steele. This is the only suitable place for you to redeem yourself. Now, are you ready? Because, I am already fired up!" She holds up her manacle high in the air and shouts out the exact words. "Arachna Power!"

After he gazed at her transformation, he shrugs his shoulders and frank-fully smiled. "Well, what I can say? I'm always prepared, when it comes to be a spider rider. Arachna Power!"

When Hunter was done with his transformation, Aqune responds to him while she steadies her weapon very carefully. "Try and go easy on me, Hunter. If you manage to defeat me, I'll reward you something very nice to you."

"Don't worry Aqune, I will. Let's make this, a fair fight" replied Hunter, as he grips his weapon very tightly.

"_What does Aqune mean, that she will reward Hunter something nice? Is it a kiss? I sure hope, that it's not"_ thought Corona, hiding underneath the bushes.

Meanwhile, at the far out reaches of the training facility, an unknown individual was standing tall and stood very silent. He spots three people from his viewpoint and walked slowly towards the group. Then, he immediately stopped to where a woman is hiding underneath the bushes and that person is Corona.

He's wearing a dark purple hyper helmet with green long hair, red eyes and blue pale skin. Also, he's wearing a dark knight's cape with black on the outside and green on the inside, while wearing his heavy dark purple shoulders, armor, gauntlets, tasset and leg armor. The mysterious individual smiles evilly at his victim, as he watches the test battle between Hunter and his temporary sparring partner, Aqune is about to begin.

The two spider rider warriors, right away pounce at the same time and their battle is already underway. Hunter strikes first with his Axial Pike, but Aqune blocks it with her long sword and tries to counter attack on him. Fortunately for Hunter, he quickly blocks her move and swings his weapon back and forth at Aqune, as she barricades his moves one by one and goes for the reverse again.

That's when Hunter seizes the opportunity to regain his confidence and get the opening he needed. First, he parries her attack by and then rolling out of the way and lightly kicks her at her back, causing her to stumble back a bit. But as she turned around to get back on Hunter, he swung his weapon so quick, agile and fierce, he disarmed her long sword as its flung high into the air and then landing on the ground, blade first.

Both Corona and Aqune gasped in shock that Hunter has defeated Aqune with one swift move and thus, disarming her weapon. Hunter's expression wasn't either anger or frustration, but rather, calm, relaxed and focused as he shows-off his trademark thumbs-up sign to Aqune when she turned around to see him smiling.

"Arachna Power!"

"Either, I'm going crazy or did Hunter just beat Aqune with one move?" cried Corona.

Aqune stood still for a few minutes, until she laughed with joy to see that Hunter didn't use any of his physical strength or the usage of the Oracle Keys to harm her. "You were amazing, Hunter. And since that you were able not to hurt me, it's time for your reward."

"Huh? Reward? What reward?" Hunter looked puzzled, as he drops his weapon down to the ground and transforms back to his original clothing.

Aqune laughed again. "You're about to find out." She walks towards Hunter with a soft smile on her face, as he stands there totally awestruck. She stopped right in-front of him, as their eyes had made total contact. "I'm so pleased, that you foresaw my oncoming attack and managed to disarm me. For someone who's crafty and sometimes annoying, you're really are full of surprises when it comes to becoming like the hero, Quake."

Hunter scratches his head, as he slightly blushes at Aqune's comments to him. "Aw, shucks, Aqune. I'm not really full of surprises, I only have a few. Besides, it's the thought that counts."

Aqune pulls him closer to her, as she embraces him with her warmth. "Oh, Hunter. You're so nice and sincere. Even though, you've had your screw-ups between your spider, Shadow and my sister, Corona, you're very special to me."

"Am I really that special to you, Aqune? Just, how in what way?" asked Hunter.

"Oh, something like this." She threw her arms around Hunter's neck until she pressed her lips against his, allowing him to throw his arms around her waist.

When Corona saw this, her heart just shattered into millions of pieces like a glass window. A stream of tears flowed down on her pretty face, as she turns away from seeing Hunter having an affair with Aqune.

But as she looked up, her face immediately turned from misery into pure horror as she's come face-to-face with a huge mysterious figure that's wearing a heavy dark purple armor battle suit and standing right in-front of her, blocking her path.

"W-What…are you?"

"I am the Phantom Rider and you my dear, shall be my personal servant." He glared his glowing red eyes right into Corona's eyes, making direct contact.

When Corona looked way too deep into his eyes, she screamed very loudly for Hunter and Aqune to break up kiss and overheard Corona's painful scream.

"Wasn't that Corona's voice, just now?"

"I believe so. She must be coming from that direction, over there. C'mon!"

Hunter and Aqune dashed to see, where Corona was screaming from. After a short while, they've spotted someone from a short distance away from them.

It was Corona; standing very stiff as a board with her head down and already transformed in her spider rider outfit.

Both of them looked completely baffled and somewhat surprised, as to why Corona would suit up in her battle gear. Hunter walked very cautiously to Corona and perhaps, try to talk some sense into her from what happened between him and Aqune. At last, he stood right in-front of her and proceeded to apologize for his actions.

"Listen, Corona. About what I did with Aqune back there, it was only a one-timer. So, just because she was trying to help me regain my pride, doesn't mean that I'm having an affair with her."

Unfortunately, Corona didn't hear nor replied to Hunter's response, as her face remains solemn and yet, empty.

Aqune felt that something's not right with her sister, Corona. "What's going on? Why doesn't she say anything to him?"

Hunter raised his eyebrow with a perplexed look on his face, as he begins to notice that Corona isn't acting as normal like before. "Corona, hello? What's the matter with you?"

But before he could even ask another question to her, a loud roar interrupted him and is coming down on him with two large swords; looking to slash him like a couple of grapefruits. Ironically, he immediately rolled out of harm's way just as the mysterious figure missed his target and was inches away from hitting Corona.

"Hey, man! You almost hit Corona! Just who do you think you are, anyways?"

The massive figure turned around and unveiled himself to Hunter with a very sickening laugh, while holding his two large swords. "I am the Phantom Rider and I've come here to extinguish, all of my cursed enemies. Enemies such as yourselves, young one!"

"Oh, yeah! You don't want to mess with me, bozo! I'm the keeper of every Oracle Key that I have and therefore, I'm the toughest spider rider yet!"

When Aqune sees how humiliating Hunter has become, right after his training with her, she smacks herself on her forehead while shaking her head in complete shame. "You're a complete show-off, Hunter."

"You? The toughest spider rider of the Inner World? What a load of garbage! You're just saying that because, you want to impress certain people with that stubborn attitude of yours! You're such a pathetic loser!"

Hunter growled with anger, after hearing the Phantom Rider's disgusting response. "Now look here, mister! Nobody talks like that to me and my friends and gets away with it! So, you take that back, you walking tin-can!"

The Phantom Rider just laughs at Hunter's speech. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! That's very poetic of you! However, the answer is _'no'_ and speaking of your friends, I've got a little surprise in store for you. Something, that you will live to regret with." He turned his head to where Corona is and raised his hand high in the air. "Arise my dear, Corona and I command you to destroy that young child, right now!"

Corona overheard his voice and opened her eyes to reveal her bloody red eyes, as she replies with a very dark voice. "Consider it done, my master. It's been fun Hunter Steele, but now, you must perish!" She leaped into the air and begins to strike down on Hunter with her new weapon the Phantom Rider gave to her; a black sword with a white grip on it. But Hunter dodges her attack and moved out of the way, as he becomes very shocked to see that his closest friend, Corona is not only being brainwashed, but she's also trying to kill him.

"That sick fiend! How could he have done, something like this to Corona?"

"Hunter! Are you alright? What's happened to my sister? It seems as though, she's been manipulated by someone. But, by whom?" asked Aqune.

Hunter answered. "Some guy who calls himself _'The Phantom Rider'_ and he's standing right over there, next to where Corona is."

The menacing villain laughed at the duo, while having Corona at his side. "Indeed, young man. It's a shame, that you love someone else other than this young lady."

"Look, pal. Aqune is just a friend of mine, not my lover. It's Corona that I love the most, so why don't you just crawl back to where you came from or I'll show you a lesson about the true meaning of friendship!" replied Hunter.

"I'm with Hunter, all the way. You better not underestimate us, once we strike you with all of our might" agreed Aqune.

"Then, come and take your best shot, you pathetic weaklings! Let's get them, Corona!" instructed the Phantom Rider.

"As you wish, my master" says Corona, as she and her mentor immediately pounce at the same time and ready to attack on Hunter and Aqune.

"You ready, Aqune?"

"Always, Hunter."

"Arachna Power!"

After their armor transformations were done, they also strike at the other group and so the four warriors are now in a heated battle for the supreme struggle of the Inner World. Aqune is now dealing with her own sister, Corona, who's being controlled by the Phantom Rider; the same man that Hunter's dealing with right now, who tormented Corona's mind earlier.

"Wake up, sister! Don't you remember me? It's me, Aqune! Try and fight this evil!" cried Aqune, trying to reason with the controlled Corona, who's weapon is locked with her weapon in a desperate conflict.

Corona breaks up the conflict and tries to hit her, but Aqune was prepared and kept on blocking every move that Corona is throwing at her.

Elsewhere, Hunter's getting pounded by the Phantom Rider, who seems to have his number already after every move he avoids from him. "Damn it! This guy's toying with me! Can't you just stand still for a while, so I can hit you?"

"Sorry, but I don't have time to play with you, shrimp!"

"Hey! I'm not a shrimp! I'm a spider rider and I'll show you why, I'm that strong!" He holds up two oracle keys in the air and shouts out the exact words to awaken the power from within them. "Oracle's Light!"

The two oracle keys shined very bright, as the two keys were lifted and transforms Hunter's armor and weaponry to the second level. His pixal axe grew much bigger and sharper on both ends, his shoulder armor turned into a big blue, yellow lined and gray shape circle with a black dot in the middle and two small white airplane-like fins were formed on the back of his armor. Also, his shield grew much bigger and the yellow-star blue shape with a medium red circle has more protection that the last one.

"Care to know who's the strongest fighter in the Inner World is, you coward?"

"If you meant something like a fight to the death, then so be it."

Aqune gasped of hearing Hunter's disturbing comments, about survival. "No, Hunter! Don't do it! It's suicide!" Tears were formed on her eyes, as she pleads to him of not to get himself killed. "If you do that, when will you tell Corona how much you feel and care about her?"

But while she got distracted, Corona took the advantage by punching her in the stomach and then, driving her elbow to her back and sending her down to the ground. Aqune felt the pain when Corona attacked her from behind and when she looked up, she sees that Corona's weapon is pointing at her, preventing from getting up. Her fear began to sink in and just before Corona was about to finish her off, an unexpected man came from out of nowhere and saved her from Corona's attack in the nick of time.

Aqune recognized the masked man who rescued her. "Buguese! Thanks for saving me!"

"There's no need for the long wind apologizes, Aqune. You must leave at once. I'll take care of your sister, Corona, myself._"_

Aqune tries to protest him about the situation, prior to Corona's brainwashing from the Phantom Rider. "But Buguese, what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, Aqune. I'll be fine." He blocked another attack from Corona's sword, while talking to her for a bit. "Go out there, find Hunter Steele and make sure that he doesn't throw his life away for nothing." After that, he kept blocking Corona's sword attacks from that point on. Corona figured that she would be tough, but Buguese was tougher. They kept on clashing their weapons on each other, from here on out.

During the heavy quarrel, Aqune managed to run from Buguese's fight with Corona and continued to search for Hunter, who's dealing with the Phantom Rider that took control of Corona's mind. In a matter of minutes, she was able to track him down. When she notices that Hunter's dishing it out on the Phantom Rider; she seemed very pleased that Hunter hasn't used either his frustration or anger, or the usage of his special attacks from the power of the Oracle Keys. But as she gets more closer to get a better view, her eyes widened in horror to see that Hunter has suffered minor cuts and bruises all over his physical body. They were on his right cheek, his left arm, part of his front body suit were torn and thus leaving a small gash of blood on his chest that's trickling down slowly and he's nearly worn out.

Aqune begins to run towards the battlefield and hopefully, aid Hunter for some medical attention he suffered. "Hunter! You're hurt! Let me help you!"

Unfortunately, Hunter stopped her in her tracks. "No, Aqune! You stay, where you are! I'm going to finish this on my own, without your help!"

After hearing his loud words that he said to her, Aqune halted in that very spot. The only thing that she can do right now, is watch helplessly on Hunter's struggling battle against the Phantom Rider.

Not only was Hunter almost running out of strength and options, so was the Phantom Rider; breathing very heavily from underneath his heavy dark purple armor battle suit. But still, neither one of these fine warriors are ever going to call it quits.

"Hey, mister. Are you…still holding out? Because if you are, I'm going to…deliver…the final blow. Ready to…end this?"

"That's exactly…what I'm going to do…to you, Hunter. I admire…your wisdom and courage and for that, you've finally…shown…your true strength. But to do that, you'll…have to…destroy me. So, bring it on!"

Hunter nodded his head in agreement, as he leaps high in the air and begins to strike down the Phantom Rider with one of his special attacks, while his body is engulfed in a crystal blue aura and shouts out his incoming attack. "Blue Volt!!"

The Phantom Rider also charges his special attack and ready to counter Hunter's special move, hoping that his attack including Hunter's, would alter a sudden explosion between the two. "Only one shall perish! Darkness Wave!!" A dark purple aura was formed around his two large swords and unleashes a purple black beam, just as Hunter's special attack collides with it.

Both Hunter's Blue Volt and the Phantom Rider's Darkness Wave attacks are now locked in a desperate struggle for survival, as they both push each other's attacks back and forth throughout the huge encounter. Their massive powers were already shaking the ground loudly, as Aqune gets easily toppled down by the incredible energy from both men and within seconds, she got back to her feet. As she witnesses Hunter's final moment for supremacy, she clasped her hands together and prayed to herself for Hunter's safety and well-being.

"_In the name of the Oracle please, let Hunter stay with Corona in peace and harmony."_ Then, her body began to glow brightly gold around her body.

Earlier on, the Phantom Rider's Darkness Wave attack has somewhat almost overpowers Hunter's Blue Volt attack and he's pushing him away.

Hunter gasps to see that the Phantom Rider's attack is resisting his assault on him, as he's getting pushed further and further away from him. Just when he thought that all hope was lost, his body was strangely glowing in a golden light and overlapping his blue aura around himself. He quickly discovers that Aqune's using the powers of the Oracle, to transfer hers into Hunter's as it beams right into his body. He feels a new sensation from within him, as the third Oracle Key has already been activated and transforms Hunter's armor and weapon, to the third level. Not only were his weapons become more massive, but his airplane-like fins has changed into a curved four H-shaped claw figure on his back.

After Aqune was finishing her prayer for Hunter and Corona to be safe together, she became startled and witnessed that Hunter has transformed to his third armor level. She knew that her body was glowing just moments ago and that's why, like Corona, she too is the Oracle's handmaids. She pulled a small smile on her face and watches to see that the huge battle, is near its end.

Hunter begins to feel the new power flowing from inside himself, thanks to Aqune's prayer to the Oracle. He roars at the Phantom Rider with sheer determination in his eyes and his heart's filled with no fear, whatsoever.

The Phantom Rider grunted at Hunter's new appearance, while still trying to spring his special attack on him. "You may have changed your look at the last second, Hunter, but that was your fatal mistake! Prepare to meet your fate!"

"Don't count on it, you big old rust bucket! Blue Wave!!" With a vast amount of faith, courage and to _'never give up',_ his blue aura surrounds his body yet again but with a much brighter light than the last, as he charges at the Phantom Rider with full power and starts to withstand his Darkness Wave attack.

All that the Phantom Rider can only do, is gasp in complete shock as he notices that Hunter is overcoming his strength, by piercing through his attack and almost about to defeat him. "What? This can't be happening! NO!!"

After saying his last dying words, Hunter's Blue Wave attack lunges right through both his attack and his heavy dark purple armor, right in the middle of his chest. Therefore, the impact that caused Hunter to use the Blue Wave move right onto the Phantom Rider, resulted with a huge flash that blinded Aqune very brightly with the wind blowing so fast, she got flung away from the battlefront and then got backed up against the tree and onto the ground, unconscious.

As the bright flash faded away, there was a huge explosion which nearly shook the Inner World like an earthquake. Black thick smoke filled the air when the explosion had erupted, as it begins to disappear slowly from the heavy impact that just occurred between Hunter Steele and the Phantom Rider.

Meanwhile, as Buguese and Corona are still locked with their swords, something unusual has happened. The black sword that Corona was wielding, has turned into sand and Buguese moved away to see that Corona is returning back to her old self. Her eyes that were once bloody red, have now changed back into her light crystal blue eyes.

As she looked around to see where she was, she was left totally clueless when she's confronted by Buguese. "Hey! What's going on? What am I doing out here? And why are you here with me, Buguese?"

Buguese answers with a stern look on his face. "You were brought out here, by someone who called himself _'The Phantom Rider'_ and you were being controlled from him like a puppet."

Corona was shocked to learn from Buguese, that she was being manipulated by a mysterious armored man. "Come to think of it, it was that Phantom Rider guy that was staring at me a little while ago and then, the next thing I know, I was out like a light."

"Perhaps, you fell under a trance when he used hypnosis on you."

"Of course, that explains it. By the way, where's Hunter and Aqune?" she asked.

"Over there. Right where, that smoke is coming from" answered Buguese.

As Corona turned around to see the smoke, her expression was filled with a mixture of despair and shock when she saw the thick black smoke that nearly blanketed the sky, completely. Feeling that her close friend was somehow brutalized, she ran towards where the smoke was. Before she reached to her destination, she stopped to notice that her sister, Aqune, is lying motionless on the ground. She kneeled down on her knees and proceeds to wake her up, praying that she didn't suffer any injuries.

"Aqune! Wake up! Can you hear me? Aqune!!"

Upon hearing those loud comments from her, Aqune began muttering. "C-Corona! You're…back to your old self, again. I'm so glad."

"It appears that Hunter's battle with the Phantom Rider has just been concluded and the way I see it, one of them isn't standing up" says Buguese.

When Corona and Aqune looked to see who wasn't on their feet, they gasped to see that the tall figure has disintegrated into sand, just like Corona's former weapon.

"Y-You don't suppose…that was Hunter, was it?"

"No, I…I don't think so, sister."

"Then, the man that was turned to sand is what remains of the Phantom Rider, no doubt about it" explained Buguese to them.

Corona sighed in a sign of relief. "Thank goodness." But then, she spots a familiar small object on the ground that's sticking out on the ground. This had triggered her curiosity. "Hey, what's that?" She stood up, went right into the once fabled battleground and notices a horrific sight that made her blood froze. Sticking out of the rumble was a single blue and white shoulder pad that belonged to a young man she loved. When she looks at the shoulder pad after she picked it up, she fell to her knees in shame and started to cry hard, believing that she has lost the one man she once knew.

"Hun…Hunter…No…No…NO!!" She lets out a scream of anguish, as she continues to sob and buried her face with her hands while some tears were dropping down from her face and onto her precious legs.

Buguese and Aqune, made their way to where Corona is crying. Both of them were also shocked and saddened to see that, all that remained from the fierce battle was a single blue and while shoulder pad.

"I wish, there would've been another way to stop this from happening. But alas, it wasn't meant to be. He may have won the battle, but the price was too high."

"Forgive me, Hunter Steele." A few tears were trickling down on her pretty face, as she too mourns the loss of her beloved friend and comrade.

While they continue to express their sorrow about their painful loss, some small but loud footsteps was coming towards them.

Aqune and Corona quickly stopped crying, as they hear some small footsteps heading towards them and getting closer at every second. As the girls were feeling very scared and worried that something's coming, Buguese draws out his weapon and waits for the person who will come out of hiding. They all stood their ground, holding their breaths and await the oncoming presence of a stranger that's approaching them.

Then, the mysterious man halted in that very spot, just a sweep distance away from the group. Later, the whole sky that was once dark has now become daylight, as the whole sun has appeared and shined brightly on everyone.

That's when the sun starts to shine down on the unknown individual that was standing, as the sun arises slowly from the bottom of its feet, to its legs, its whole torso and arms until his face was finally shown to everybody. He looks at everyone with a smile on his face and holding onto his weapon. Even though, he suffered some minor cuts and bruises all over his physical body, he somehow still has some strength left within him, despite his spider rider outfit were torn and part of his shoulder pads were missing.

Everybody stood there completely surprised and amazed, that the man they thought was gone has managed to survive his grueling battle against the Phantom Rider.

"Well, I guess that the Phantom Rider didn't realize that I always never give up. Now, that's Arachna Power!"

Aqune and Buguese couldn't believe their eyes and neither could Corona. Somehow, that young man who survived that large explosion between him and the Phantom Rider was none other than…

"Hunter!!"

"Who were you expecting, King Arachna the First?" he laughed with excitement.

When Corona gazes at the young man she thought was killed in action, her face was filled with a mixture of laughter, sadness and most of all, love, as she ran towards to her reunited friend/comrade and lover. "Hunter!!"

Aqune was very thankful that Hunter made it out in one piece, as she wipes the tears off of her eyes. "Thank the Oracle, he's alright! I'm so relieved!"

Buguese nodded his head, as he too is glad that Hunter is alive and well. "I could've said it better than myself, Aqune."

Hunter threw down his weapon, just in time for Corona to throw her arms around his neck in an emotional and yet, joyous hug. He also threw his arms around Corona's waist.

"Hunter! I've never been, so happy and proud I am to see you! I'd thought I lost you, to that Phantom Rider" cried Corona, shedding some tears of joy from her eyes.

"It was nothing, Corona and thanks for the compliment. But, I'm a bit banged up from my fight against the Phantom Rider and I…need some medical attention. Can we go back home, now?" insisted Hunter.

After she hugged him, she glances at Hunter's body and became very surprised, that he has sustained some minor cuts and bruises. The worst ones were on his chest that has a huge scratch on it, when it was torn off by the Phantom Rider and his shoulder was bruised. "Hunter needs help, now!"

"We're on it, sister!" yelled Aqune.

They were all able to return to the Kingdom of Arachna and not a moment too soon, as they escort Hunter to the medical facilities for some treatment on his wounds.

Many hours has past, since Hunter got himself injured during the heavy blast when he defeated the Phantom Rider and restored Corona back to her old self. The ones that were waiting for him are Aqune, Igneous, Magma and Corona as they await to see if Hunter has fully recovered. When Aqune and Corona brought him in, they informed some of their colleagues about what happened between Hunter, Aqune and Phantom Rider as they assisted to help out after they've rebuild some of the town that was once damaged.

A few minutes later, the door that led to the medical room was opened and instead of some doctors or nurses, it was Hunter Steele, already up and looking mighty strong then before.

The entire spider rider group all got up from their seats with great joy and hugged him, after having his wounds treated from his hard-fought struggle against his deadliest foe. They immediately break up the hug and shared their words to him, about his triumphant victory over the Phantom Rider.

"Great job, Hunter! You've really showed him what Arachna Power, is all about. We're all very proud of you" cheered Igneous.

"Yeah, you said it! Hook, line and sinker! All the way, baby!" added Magma.

As Hunter made his way to see Aqune, she extended her hand to him. "You did great out there, Hunter. As of today, you've earned my respect and gratitude. So, no hard feelings for what happened back there?"

Hunter shook her hand with his, as he replies to her in a sign of friendship. "No problem at all, Aqune. Perhaps one day, we'll have a rematch, deal?"

"Deal." She nodded her head while flashing a smile to him and removed her hand from his, as she, Igneous and Magma leave Hunter all alone with her longtime battle partner and lover, Corona.

They both smiled to each other, as they both walked slowly until they meet face-to-face, eye-to-eye, man-to-woman. There was a small sparkle in both of their eyes, when they made complete eye contact to one another.

"Hunter…"

"Corona…"

But before they could finish the day off with a nice moment together, Hunter tells Corona about the whole situation between him, Aqune and Corona. "You know, Corona. I kind of figured out, of how I've defeated the Phantom Rider and freed you from his control."

"You did? Please tell me!"

He continued. "Let me break it down to you, Corona and it goes something like this: While I was trying to overpower the Phantom Rider when he was pushing me back, Aqune was praying to the Oracle about me and you being together and then, her body was glowing so bright, it gave me a new sensation to activate my third Oracle Key and I've managed to not only overcome his attack, but I've also destroyed him in the process. That's when I soon realized, what caused me to defeat the Phantom Rider and accomplished my true strength."

As he clasped his hands with hers, she soon becomes very perplexed and shy when she felt Hunter's hands holding hers. "It's really simple. It was my love to you, Corona. You're reliable, kind, strong and more importantly, you're the most gorgeous and greatest friend that I've met in my entire life, from the bottom of my heart."

Corona became very touched by Hunter's comments, about the relationship they've had since he arrived from the Outer World. "Oh Hunter, that was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard from you." Some tears were formed on her eyes in a sign of love and friendship, while she begins to confess to him about something important: her hidden feelings. "Hunter…I…I…I love you!!" After that, she hugged him deeply with her warmth.

"Thank you, Corona. I love you, too."

He threw his arms around her neck, while she threw her arms around his neck as well. They softly hit their heads to each other's forehead, as they lean in more closely; their lips have met in a very emotional and loving feeling. Corona moaned deeply when she felt his tongue exploring in her mouth, while Hunter felt the same way when she explored in his mouth with her tongue.

As of today, they've become the most popular couple and battle partners in the Inner World. Not to mention, they will always be together until the very end, no matter what.


End file.
